The Switch
by Lady-Darkstreak
Summary: something isnt quite right at headquarters


Light checked his watch again

Light checked his watch again.

L was late. Usually L was the first one at headquarters due to the fact that he lived upstairs, but today there was no sign of him. Three hours Light and the rest of the team had been here and after questioning Watari on L's whereabouts, they were still confused. L wasn't sick or held up by anything important, or so Watari said.

Finally, half an hour later, L came wandering down the stairs. He looked the same as yesterday minus one detail. His shirt was black instead of white.

"Ryuuzaki, what took you so long?" asked Light.

"None of your business Light." Stated L.

"Well someone's grumpy, your insomnia catching up with you?" Light retorted.

L smiled sweetly and sat down at a chair. "Watari, bring me jam." L ordered and leant his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. "And if it's not strawberry, I'll cut off your head." He threatened.

"Ryuuzaki, are you okay?" asked Matsuda.

"I'm fine, fine." He waved. "So tell me, who has Kira killed today?"

"Well, no one, yet…" answered Matsuda.

"Really? How boring. Ah, thank you Watari!" L happily snatched the jar of strawberry jam from Watari and scooped the red mix with his fingers and began to happily devour it. Within minutes the jar was empty.

"Something isn't right here." Mumbled Light to himself, eyeing L suspiciously. The detective was acting strangely, even for him and he wasn't even sitting in his '40% reasoning ability increase' position. Instead he was sprawled sideways in his chair, one foot in the air, which he was taking great pleasure in cracking his toes.

"Light Yagami!" L suddenly called.

"Yeah?"

"How good are your reflexes?"

"My reflexes? I suppose they're okay. Why?" asked Light with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, I was just wondering if something was thrown at you, say an empty jam jar, how effectively you could dodge it." L said it so completely innocently that Light thought that maybe he had heard wrong.

"Why would you ask me something like that, Ryuuzaki?" asked Light.

"No reason." He stretched his arms above his head, lowering them at the sound of his spine cracking. "Watari! Keep the jam coming!" he ordered.

This went on all day. L devouring strawberry jam like there was no tomorrow, randomly cracking a joint, sprawling across furniture and once he stood on the table for no other reason than saying he just felt like it. For the entire day Light was on edge. L kept picking up an empty jam jar and looking at Light thoughtfully before finally putting it down again. If his goal was to make Light nervous, it was working. All day he expected the jam jar to come hurtling towards him, but it never did.

At last the day came to an end and the investigation team began to file out and head for home. L was sitting Indian-style on the table with yet another jar of jam, waving happily as everyone left.

L came walking down the stairs just a few minutes after everyone left. Beyond Birthday was sitting on the table on top of various reports eating jam.

"Lawliet! How was the land of slumber?" asked Beyond, seeing L.

"It was enjoyable, Beyond-kun. Thank you." Answered L, taking a seat in his awkward way. "Did anyone notice?" he asked.

Beyond laughed softly. "Notice? Of course they didn't notice Beyond. They all thought Beyond was you." Beyond smiled, happy to be able to talk his usual way. "The Yagami boy thinks you have gone nuts but aside from that, nothing."

L nibbled at his thumb. "That is a disturbing thought, Beyond-kun."

Beyond hoped off the table and paced the room. "Is it? Well, if you say so Lawliet. Beyond founds it amusing." Admitted Beyond, leaning against the wall near the door. "Beyond had a lot of fun today."

Before L could ask, the door opened and Light strolled in. "Sorry, Ryuuzaki. I forgot my coat."

L nodded in understanding. Before Light could turn around, something made of glass impacted suddenly with the back of his head and he was knocked unconscious.

L glared at Beyond.

"He told Beyond he could dodge something like that." Said Beyond defensively. "Besides, he would have seen Beyond and we cant have that."

"You could have just hidden." Stated L.

"It was more fun this way." Beyond grinned.

End


End file.
